1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to various electronic apparatuses each having functions of displaying a document on a display, selecting an arbitrary object contained in the displayed document, and accepting a user input for the selected object, a program, and a focus control method of the electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic apparatus such as a television set, a PDA (Personal Digital (Data) Assistance) and a mobile phone has functions of reading a document through a network such as a World Wide Web or a local storage unit, analyzing the document, and displaying the document. When the displayed document contains a plurality of hyper-linked objects, a user operates cursor keys or a jog dial provided on the apparatus, moves a focus to a position of the object, and carries out accessing of a linked destination of the object by the above selection and the determination operations.
Also, a Patent Document 1 describes a technology, wherein an up/down and left/right keys are operated when a user selects a menu desired by the user among menus displayed on a display in an apparatus for receiving a BS digital data broadcast. Further, in the above Patent Document 1, a mouse is used to eliminate a problem that when the focus is moved to the desired menu through an operation of the up/down and left/right keys of the remote controller, a presence of a large number of other menus between a presently focused menu and the desired menu requires that the key has to be pressed several times, resulting in an inferior operability. See Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent No. 2003-60593, for example.